First Word
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: You and Kendall have a babygirl.It's a summer day.The guys in your's place.What will be her first word? Read to find out:) I promise this one shot better then the summary! For Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013 3 Enjoy!


Today is a really hot summer day. You woke up by the sun shining trough the window. You felt two strong-arm around your waist. Slowly you started to get out of Kendall arms and when you thought you can he suddenly tightened his arms around you.

Kendall spoke half asleep. : Honey,why are you get up? Its early and it's summer! Finally I can be with you, no rehearsals,interviews,performing. Just stay here for a while.

Leah: I'll be right back! Just let me see how's my little princess, okay? You turn around to be face to face with him.

Kendall: Go! He said to you with his cute smile.

You quickly grab your nighty and put on. Your feet meet with the wood floor.

Walked down on the hall to your little angel's room who is almost 1-year-old. You quietly open her door and look in it. She was smiling in her bed waiting for you or Kendall.

( wwwDOTukmumsDOTtv/uploads/sfonewebblogpost/large804288fc9bf76144d1c9061 8d7908351971e2f28DOTjpg )

You went over to her baby bed and picked her up. She hugged you so tight.

You : How's my little princess?Let's get you something to eat.

You kissed her forehead and when you passed your's room you told to Kendall that Leah is awake already and you go downstairs to feed her.

You put Leah in her high chair. Then you sliced fresh fruits into the yoghurt and give it to her.

When she saw what she gets for breakfast she started kicking. She really love this for breakfast that was her favorite.

She started eating so you made pancake,eggs and toast for you two.

You were almost done with the cooking when you felt someone kissing your neck and has his had around your wraist.

You : Morning!

Kendall: She's really hungry! Look her! He said giggling. You turned around and to see she did a huge mess but she was eating.

You : Aww sweetie! You grabbed a napkin and wiped off the food from her mouth.

After she was done with breakfast you went up to change into her normal wear. ( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=71657377 )

You changed into this : ( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=71657683 )

When you changed her diaper Kendall came in to the nursery.

Kendall : I just talked with Carlos and they're all coming that's okay? He asked you.

You : Of course they can come! You smiled.

Maybe after an hour the doorbell ringed.

You were on the rug with Leah,she was sitting in your lap and you were play with her.

Kendall watched the tv. He got up and went to see who came.

When he opened the door he found the 3 guys with a big smile on their faces.

Kendall : Hi guys! Come in! He said

They all meeted him a with a bro hug.

Carlos went over to you and Leah.

Carlos : Hi ( Y/N)! And how is my little lady? He cooed to Leah.

You: Expect the fact that she barely sleep because of the hot she's behaves.

The rest of the guys gathered around you and Leah.

Kendall : Guys what about if we do a pool day? He asked throw his hand up in the air.

Logan : Great idea! Cause I'm melting!There's so hot today!

You all went outside. Leah was with the guys, and you was making ice tea for everyone in the kitchen.

You pour the ice tea into Leah's sippy cup, you heard someone opens the sliding door from the backyard.

Logan : How you can handle her? I mean it's so hot and we're hardly sustain.

You : What? You turned around.

You : Oh, it's just you! You scared me! You said jokingly.

Logan: Opps!Sorry!

Logan : I asked how she sustain this hot. He shot you a cute smile.

You : Well, she when I in the morning I went to check up on her she was sitting and smiled at me. Which is weird cause she's usually sleep at last till we wake her up.

Logan : So you and Kendall didn't spend the morning in the bed together?

You : Nope.

Logan : Since we got to know when we got break for the summer he don't stop talking about that he want to spend his free time with you and Leah. Do you need any help with the drinks?

You : Yeah! Thanks Logie! Could you please bring the jug and the cups.

You grabbed Leah's sippy cup and a tray with snacks and headed out.

You put it down to the table the tray and you laid down on the deck chair beside the baby pool and handed to Leah her sippy cup to drink something cause it was very hot today.

She happily grabbed it and drink it then she handed to you back.

She was playing in her pool and the guys were had a splash war. They had a good time.

You were tanning when you felt water on you and heard Leah's cute giggling. _What the hell? _you thought. You opened your eyes and you didn't saw anyone above you. So you sat up and look towards the boys.

They were laughing so much on you. They continued playing volleyball and you closed your eyes again cause you thought they are just messed with you.

But there isn't went by a minute when you felt they splashing the water on you again.

You : Okay! Seriously?! You asked.

They made funny faces to Leah who was laughed at on the boys.

You : I asked you something! So ?

They changed looks and then Kendall climbed out of the pool and made his way over towards you.

Logan,Carlos and James just had a smirk on their faces which didn't mean anything good.

You : What are you guys planing? Kendall just walked towards you. When you want to say something he picked you up in a bridal style and throw you into the pool.

You came up to the water surface. You was a little angry at them, but when you saw Leah and her cute smile you instantly forget your anger.

You were in the pool and Carlos get out for his Blackberry to take a picture about you.

You : Carlos! Put that down! Don't you dare! You warned him.

But it was too late. He took a photo.

You chased him around the pool, and you didn't watch where are you going and you fell.

You fell onto your hand and your knee hurt so bad. They all rushed up to you.

Kendall: What's hurts babe? He asked concerned.

You : My hands and my legs. You cried.

James pulled you into a hug.

Just then you heard something unexpected.

Leah : momma! she said and giggled.

You shot up your hand suddenly.

You : You heard her?She just spoke? You was so proud of her! She just said her first word!

Kendall : She said her first word! He ran up to her and picked her up.

Kendall: Say momma.

She was looking around then she said momma and she hid into Kendalls neck.

Carlos : Ha! I won! I told you guys her first word would be momma! He said proudly.

James : CARLOS!

You : What? You bet on her?

Logan : Carlos was just...

Carlos said a little shyly : yes , about what will be her first word. Momma or Dada.

Logan: But this isn't bad! He defended Carlos.

You : GUYS,guys ! I'm not ? You said nicely.

Kendall : Carlos now use your phone and take it Leah on camera! Say momma to daddy! Momma!

She shyly turned her head towards you and said giggling : Momma .

She was enjoyed that they were praise her.

The rest of the day was had a really good. Kendall tweeted about Leah and the video. And of course you told to Carlos to not but he put on Instagram the pic about you earlier

It was the best day of the summer.

**THE END**

**Liked it? Then leave a review! :)**

**I really enjoyed writing this one shot. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
